Everything, not so royal!
by Akott the two-faced
Summary: Luffy is a prince in line for the throne. Nami is a girl who is just not royal at all. One night they meet as strangers and become friends. They keep this up for a while ignoring their growing attraction towards another. What happens next? How does this all make Nami feel after she finds out and that he asks her to join his crew? Luffy has the crew with Vivi and Hancock. R&R! LuNa.
1. The random meeting

**Ok this is like my first fan-fic ever! Don't be, like, too excited, but have fun and read. This is rated T for a reason with some language and... that's about it. ENJOY!**

She was lonely. Her friends were gone and they weren't coming back anytime soon.

He was bored. Walking around doing nothing.

She was taking a walk and thinking.

Until she bumped into a raven haired boy. She couldn't see him very well in the dark.

He looked at the girl who he had run into. His eyes widened when she looked up to his eyes. He stared for quite a while before she said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He was speechless. Until he found his words, "Its not problem. By the way what's your name?"

She hesitated on telling this stranger. "I'm Nami." she replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lance." he said back.

Awkward silence filled the conversation. He was really close giving out the fact that he was Prince Luffy and the fact that he was becoming king soon. Ever since Ace had disappeared with the love of his life.

"Wanna walk?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I've got nothing better to do right now." she shrugged walking with him. They walked for about half an hour in tension.

"So... how's life?" she asked suddenly.

He was taken aback by her comment. "It could be better..." he mostly replied to himself.

"Is anything wrong in your life?"

"Well... my brother sort of ditched the family responsibility so now I have to take over everything." he sighed as he told this person who he just met. He really shouldn't be doing this, but she distracted him from some things that right at the moment if the fact that the government might be going into bankruptcy very, very, very soon.

"Hmm, well I don't have any advice for something like that situation at the moment. Maybe if we met again?" she asked.

"I should be able to. Maybe if i had your phone number or something?" This is a very bad start, but who cares? He liked this girl. She almost lifted the burden off of his shoulders. Almost.

"Ok here you go." she said as she gave him her number. **Don't wanna give out a random number and have someone call it!**

****He plugged it in his phone and gave her his.

Instantly, Zoro, his best friend. Texted him.

_Where the hell are you? You bastard everyone's looking for you! Get back here!_ Luffy sighed.

He should have known leaving Nami would have been all too soon.

"Well I have to go. Duty calls!" saluting she laughed. That laugh sparked something inside of him. He ignored it and the moment.

She let that laugh slip out accidentally. Lance seemed like a very nice guy for someone you meet on the streets. He aroused something deep and hidden in her chest. She pushed it away.

"Then good-bye, I guess." she said turning to walk toward her house.

He stared after the orange haired, b-e-a-utiful girl, and seemingly smart girl walk away.

His phone was blown with messages from Zoro. Mentally sighing he walked back to the castle.

_At least I met someone who's not like all the other girls, _he thought, but his words might come back to bite him.

For the rest of the night the two strangers who met though about the other, fell asleep and dreamed.

**OK, so I usually make it longer, but I had only a short period of time. So if you like it either review or message me! I'm not sure how I would upload next chapter so please help a fellow female writer out!**  
**I also do NOT own any One Piece character! If I did Luffy and Nami would be together, with Zoro and Robin, Vivi and Sanji, Nojiko and Ace plus more!**

**Akott says,**

**"Good- bye for now! I mostly likely won't upload until next week!"**

**Peace peeps.**


	2. A new member in the crew?

An irritating beep sounded. Nami groaned. She got up looking at her pjs. They were a simple blue t-shirt with baggy orange pants.

Yawning she got up putting her feet into her bunny slippers. Stretching her arms she remembered last night. She hadn't really known why she talked to Lance when they just met randomly while they were walking. A blush crept up her face when she replayed the part when she pushed her feelings away.

The feelings had tightened her chest so much it hurt. Again it hurt right now, but she pushed them away.

"What the heck, Nami!" the familiar voice of Nojiko yelled up stairs. "Get down here! I'm making flapjacks!"

Nami leaving the memory of last night ran downstairs in a blur of colors. She turned the corner using her hand to stop at the wall.

"Couldn't resist my food, could you?" Nojiko said playfully. "Dig in while you have to chance, work starts soon." This made Nami sigh. She worked with her sister at the local bakery that sent some foods to the royal palace a couple blocks away. Their boss was a horrible old woman, named Katie, who forced all the cooking to Nojiko leaving everything else to Nami. Everything meaning some cooking, cleaning, cashier, delivery, etc. Though Nami had studied drawings she had wanted to draw maps instead of work at a bakery.

The lived on top of the store since Katie was at least kind enough to give them a place to stay after… well an incident **(not giving any hints away –giggles-!)**

Nami woofed down her food. Nojiko just watched her sister trying to hold in her laughter. After a few moments, though, she began to woof the food down to.

Nami burped very loudly when Nojiko was on her fifth pancake. Putting a hand on her stomach she felt like she was stuffed. That was a very good thing that considering today she was going to make a very huge trip to the castle. Nami had overheard Katie talking about a celebration that was going to last a whole week.

"Get down here you workers! Work starts in five!" Katie said from downstairs. This was her average signal that they needed to get ready.

Nojiko stopped eating and grabbed a blue apron that matched her hair. Nami since she was going to the palace today went to her room (describing later) she put on a nice green blouse, jean Capri, converse, and she put on a coat with some palace insignias. That was what she always wore to the palace. Today was no exception either.

Running past her living room/kitchen **(Also described later)** she went down another pair of stairs to find the kitchen. It had what any kitchen would have: stoves, pots, pans, etc. When going down the stairs you see a bunch of drawers filled with cooking supplies, and then you see a bunch of tables in the middle with stoves, and ovens on the other sides. At the end of all this behind the cooking supplies was a door that led to behind the registers. It had two registers with a piece of cabinet that went up in the middle. Nami took this route until she was behind a register. Glancing at the trays with food and some tables for people who want to sit and eat, she exited the register area and headed for the front door. **I forgot to mention that there were glass windows everywhere and a door parallel from the middle register.**

Nami left the store all together. Taking the left side she went to the side alley where the back door is to see a cart with food for Nami to pull to the palace. Katie wasn't there, which was stupid of her to leave all this food here, but Nami dismissed the thought right away. Taking the front of the cart she heaved the heavy food up. She started to pull when the door opened and a wooden stick went flying toward her head. Using a hand she grabbed the flying stick.

"You didn't mean to forget you retractable staff did you?" Nojiko said. She was leaning in the doorway smiling. Nami returned the smile and stuffed the staff in the cart.

"I'll be off then! Save some food for me will ya?" Nojiko laughed at Nami's remark.

"Only if you make it back in time!" she replied with Nami walking away slowly. The cart today was heavy that it normally would be, but then again there was the 'celebration' coming up.

Nami willed herself to go fast. _This was going to take a while_, she thought.

That was true because it took half an hour to get to the castle with the normal load and now she was guessing a full hour to get to the castle. This day has started out wonderfully.

* * *

Luffy woke up from his luxury bed at 5:30 AM. He sighed as he got out. Before his feet even touched the floor though, maids burst through the doors getting him fitted in clothes that you would wear to court.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, tan khakis, and he wore a red furry cloak that kings would usually wear. Maids shoved some type of black boots. Stretching he led himself from the room. **I'm gonna describe it when he shows it to Nami.**

**Which is later and right now I'm too lazy to do it right now. I HAVE NO IDEAS RIGHT NOW!**

The hallways of the palace were filled with pictures and statues of many famous people (Kings and queens, some nobles and knights). He honestly ignored them since they were really troublesome to notice all the time.

He passed many doors that were made from a brilliant chestnut wood and also smelled like a forest too. After doing this for about five minutes he finally came to the dining room. Many chairs were made out of wood with the palace insignia in crested on them. The table could easily sit at least eighty people, had a white table clothes and fancy silverware and plates.

Luffy smiled when he saw his crew already being served without Sanji of course you cooked all this amazing food. Vivi and Robin were talking about some new books coming up, Franky was making jokes along with Chopper, Zoro was fighting with Usopp over who was better a swordsman or a sniper, and Hancock was starring at Luffy in a… really weird look he didn't understand at all. In truth, he thought that she was starring at him because she was a predator and he was her prey.

Luffy sat down at the head of the table and his crew quieted down.

"I have an announcement to make." He started out slowly, "I think I've found our navigator." His finished that with a classic 'Shishishishishishi'. Smiles were on everyone's face, but Hancock's.

"I can tell that she'll fit in perfectly." His crew was cheering about the new announcement. They were relieved and could finally try to start their quest with discovering One Piece and obtaining it.

Little did they know a certain cook was anticipating his wait for the bakery girl.

* * *

Nojiko was too busy scurrying around to notice Ace put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who it is?" he said in a huskier voice than what he usually does.

Nojiko laughed taking his hands off of her face she turned around so she faced his face. **Lol, stupid pun!**

"I'm guessing its my wonderful boyfriends, who is a runaway prince that's supposed to inherit the crown." She replied playfully. She got a smiling Ace. He leaned down to her and lightly kissed her.

"Well I have to say you're good at guessing."

"Oh you have no idea, Ace you have no idea."

**Well how do you like it? R&R is all I have to really say. Give ideas and opinions and I hoped I answered questions well. I don't mean to update so slowly, but I FINISHED science fair! XD I can try to update faster, but school slows people down ya know? Anyways I hoped you liked it. I kinda blabbed though whatever.**

**I say, "GOOD NIGHT, WHERE YOU ARE FROM!"**

**P.S. thanks for the helpful reviews! I give special thanks to Santoryuu3! **

**Oh I forgot to mention that Nami has not met Ace yet. He's Nojiko's secret boyfriend.**

**Bye! Oh and sorry its not as long as I want to do it!**


	3. Some shocking news in a letter?

Ace was helping Nojiko cook everything. They took turns cooking one thing or another and they worked perfectly well together. Ace was concentrating not to gobble down all this food that he and Nojiko had made. This was very hard for him that at one point Nojiko burst into laughter and teasingly said, "You can have some extra cookies when we're done. Is that okay?"

Ace replied with a simple nod speeding up his cooking. Nojiko smiled triumphantly in getting him to help her even more.

For what seemed like forever, but was only about half an hour they had finished with the cooking.

Nojiko kept her word and let Ace have three extra cookies.

"Why don't I get any more for my hard work?" he pouted up seeing the cookies.

"You'll get more the more you work. Don't you know anything about getting a job?" she replied playfully.

He put his hand under his mouth considering this. A light bulb popped in his mind.

"No," he started taking Nojiko by the waist leaning down with her, "but I do know that I have one amazing girlfriend." With that Ace leaned down and gave her a short hungry kiss. Nojiko wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up.

"Nojiko," Katie yelled form a different room. "Where are those cookies?!" Nojiko reluctantly stopped kissing Ace and she sighed.

"Duty calls!" she saluted before getting back to work. Ace chuckled and pulled her into one last longing kiss. This time he stopped first.

"You are dismissed, my loyal girlfriend!" he mimicked his old formal prince-like voice. Nojiko and Ace burst into a short laughter before he stopped saying this seriously.

"I don't know when I'll be back," he began. "Though I will come back as soon as I can."

That was the only major problem with their relationship. Plus he was a runaway prince.

He never stayed long. The longest he stayed was 23 hours when Nojiko had gotten shot by a lunatic.

She always missed him and it killed her inside to keep this away from her sister. She blinked trying to hold back tears. Some accidentally escaped her eyes and Ace wiped them away before disappearing completely.

"Nojiko!" Katie yelled standing at the doorway to the store. Nojiko then pushed her sadness away getting the cookies for Katie.

_When I have the chance to leave, I gladly will. _She thought to herself. That would end many problems with her relationship with Ace and Nami could get a better life.

Oh yes, that would be the best day of her life.

* * *

Nami was having trouble dragging along the load that Katie had given her. Her back ached from pulling it. She looked up for what seemed like the millionth time. The castle was only five blocks away, but Nami was having trouble.

"Do you need help?" asked a mysterious voice. Nami looked up to see a man with raven hair like Lance.

She could only nod her head before the man had taken the lift from her. He started to pull it effortlessly.

"Thanks," Nami said to the strange man. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and sneakers. Also he was very tall compared to Nami.

"Don't mention it," said the man.

"By the way I'm Nami. What's your name?"

"I'm Ace," he replied, "nice to meet you too, Nami."

* * *

Luffy was in a deep conversation with Zoro about how their homework was coming along.

"A message for Heir Prince Luffy!" called some random announcer that Luffy always hated. They ruined everything. Luffy now frustrated made a hand signal that summons people. The announcer who was a short, plump man in a red tunic handed him a letter.

_ Dear Luffy,_

_ How's it going? I have to say that I'd never see you get this far. In fact, congratulations! You're getting the crown, kingdom, and riches! I honestly thought that it was trouble so I guess it was a good idea to give it all to you! Anyways your coronation is in a year and this is my way of saying that I'll be there, but you won't find me so don't bother. I hope you find your queen instead of Hancock breaking the news. Tell everyone I send my best regards and I say hi. Write you later!_

_ Your awesome older brother,_

_ Ace_

Luffy eyes widened upon hearing this. He smashed the letter into a ball, got up from his seat, and threw it across the room. His crew had seen this happen before and automatically knew that Ace had written the letter. Zoro got up and causally walked over to the letter. He picked up and made it so he could read it.

Zoro led the letter aloud. The crew was staring at Luffy and Hancock. Luffy was angry with his brother's actions and he still wrote letters to Luffy. Although not all of Luffy was angry. He was wondering what Hancock had to say. What did he mean by 'break the news'? Why would Ace of all people know what Hancock was hiding? This wouldn't get him anywhere, but to openly question Hancock about this.

Luffy turned his eyes toward Hancock.

"Hancock since everyone at this table knows that you have to say something. What is it?" Luffy said calmly.

Hancock's face was calm, but her eyes gave the impression that she was nervous. "Um," she began, "Luffy you and I will get married after your coronation. Unless you find a person willing too be your bride before your 18th birthday. Otherwise, we'll become king and queen." Her voice was actually kinda like she was saying something that would never happen. Luffy was taking a drink of water when she said this and he spit it all out at Chopper and Usopp.

"EW!' they cried out based on what Luffy did and what Hancock said. They couldn't possibly let Luffy get married to Hancock! They hated her! Meaning the crew, but Luffy, since she's nice when he's around.

She was a many things that they were not going to say well except for, scum, slut, bitch, and other things that are way worse. **Basically why it's rated T people. **

Robin and Vivi were quite shocked about this. They took action first grabbing a stunned Luffy by the shoulder dragging him out. Robin and Vivi took him through some hallways until they found a little room that they had secret chats in.

The room was small if you didn't count couches, TVs, chairs, a snack bar, tables and some books and magazines thrown everywhere. They threw Luffy into the nearest chair.

"What will you do!" cried out Vivi.

"It's not like I want to marry Hancock!" Luffy yelled back.

"Then you need to find someone else!" said Robin bluntly. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No!" he said back. "I'm new to this whole 'love' thing."

Vivi and Robin face palmed. This was quite expected since their captain could be… clueless.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Vivi said.

Robin sighed. "We'll we have to get you to see people. We can do this later. WE should head back to the table soon. Out so-called 'school' starts soon." She mumbled as she left the room.

Vivi glared dagger at Luffy. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this place, understand?" she said with venom in her voice. Luffy blinked in surprise. Vivi rarely got like this unless it was completely serious in her world.

Luffy nodded to get Vivi to smile. She then turned around and skipped out of the room cheerfully.

Luffy mentally sighed out in relief. Having conversations like that could turn pretty ugly fast.

Wanting to get out of this man-cave abomination he left through the door the girls went through. He found himself in a little room filled with the names of the crew with pictures of them above. He walked some steps before finding a wooden door. He looked above to see his picture.

_Prince Luffy, founder and captain of the straw hat pirates!_

Luffy smiled upon seeing this letting his mood change from gloomy to blooming. **I rhymed! Ok blooming means happy… Actually that gives me an idea! A new story will happen with 'Blooming' as the title!**

His head was clearing. It had been clouded when he heard that he would be marrying Hancock and now it was clear. He saw who see was. He would make sure she would never be his bride/queen. That was his mission. For the well-being of his crew he would stop Hancock.

Suddenly Nami popped in his head. Her voice, her looks, her personality, all came rushing.

He remembered last night saying he would call her again. He took his phone from his pocket. **I know I didn't explain his phone in his pocket, but he has one.**

Searching through his contact list until he saw Nami's number. That night had sparked something deep inside of him. _What is fate trying to tell me?_ he thought, _I just met that girl randomly. What is this feeling in my chest? Could it be love?_

No. That was impossible. Having fallen in love with Nami when they just met each other?

He had heard of love at first sight, but this was irrational. Impossible.

No one knew what they Fates had planned, but he could tell it wasn't something pretty.

* * *

Nami had thanked Ace as she finished her journey to the palace. He hurried away from the palace as if every step The walls that surrounded the palace seemed taller up close than they were from far away. Nami followed the path until she was about halfway from the back. The usual wooden door that wasn't very well done stood awaiting her.

She walked up and knocked on the door. Almost right after Sanji the cook that she met with when she delivered opened the door.

"Nami-swan!" he said.

"Hey Sanji!" she smiled. The blonde man returned the smile.

"Well that load has to be heavy please come in!" he opened the door wider and helped Nami pull the load in.

"What is in this thing?" Sanji asked surprised by how heavy it was.

Nami sighed. "Apparently, Katie was 'asked' to deliver more food for the upcoming celebration."

"Oh don't you mean, the king's birthday?"

"His majesty's what?" Nami blurted out surprised.

Sanji looked at her like she was clueless, "This time of year is when the king celebrates his birthday. Didn't you know Nami-swan?"

Actually Nami didn't know. She had only moved here with Nojiko half a year ago shortly before the heir of the kingdom decided to run away. Sanji could take her silence as a 'no'.

"Well, let's get unpacking." He replied turning the conversation in a different direction.

**OK, this is when Nami was with Arlong and Nojiko at the village. You'll understand in the next few chapters so I can't give anymore hints away. I know, I know, a bummer right? Well too bad, just continue reading, I like this next part! –Fangirl squeal-**

Nami nodded for her reply. The door they went through led to a small room with many boxes. They unpacked all this food and carried it toward a kitchen.

The kitchen was like Katie's, but the size was easily ten times bigger with fancier foods, tools, and appliances.

Every time Nami was in this kitchen it always amazed her. To see so many people working well together gave peace to Nami. She felt like she's been here her whole life.

"Nami-san?" Sanji asked her. She shook her head.

"Coming!" replying she walked over to where he was. She couldn't change her current state or her past, but she accepted that.

* * *

Luffy had skipped out on the rest of breakfast. He couldn't show his face to his crew at the moment. The only person who hasn't heard of this was Sanji. Luffy could hang around him for a while before somebody told him the news. That would cheer him up for a little bit.

He turned the corner to the kitchen. He opened the door only to see what looked like Nami falling. He raced over to where she was and caught her. She landed in his arms with a thud.

Little did he realize this was a big mistake when he was in his attire at the moment.

"Lance?" she asked puzzled. _Aw, shit! _Cursed Luffy.

"Oh, hey Nami." He replied. "Um, I'll let you go now." He helped her up then let go of his arms that had wrapped around her waist.

Sanji then came bustling over to see what happened.

"Nami-swan!" he burst out in shock. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she began brushing some dust from her clothes. "Thanks to Lance here that is."

"Who is Lance?" Sanji asked. Luffy gave him an 'I'll explain later, but right now shut up!' look. Sanji could obviously take a hint and he did since Luffy wanted to keep his identity secret to Nami for whatever reason. Besides he would hammer his captain about the matter later.

"The guy standing who's right next to me." Nami said as if it was obvious. **Poor Nami! I fell bad that she doesn't know. Wait I actually can't since I made it that way. Ignore what I just said.**

"Yeah, so Lu-Lance I mean." Mumbled Sanji. "What brings you here?"

"Um," Luffy as Lance began. "I was just coming to see how the cooking was going. As I can see it's going well." He grinned at Nami.

"So why are you I the palace Lance?" Nami asked. This was going to be the hard part. Luffy quickly thought a decent excuse.

"Well… I'm kinda an honored knight that has come from America. I've been stationed here for a while." **They are in Japan incase you don't know. Now I know that's a lame excuse, but I didn't know what else to say.**

"Oh," Nami replied to his comment. "Well, um…"

"Anyways," Sanji cut in to stop their awkward moment. "Nami and I need to get back to work loading things into the pantry." He grabbed Nami's box and went off.

"Well I better get back to work." Luffy aka Lance mumbled as they left. He looked up to see that Nami was looking at him. She was blushing and turned away causing him to blush.

He was shocked at this reaction. His right hand flew up to his face as he felt the warmth in his cheeks. Some of the kitchen staff was watching at laughed at his reaction. He glared daggers at the staff making them scurry back to work. He sighed at his actions.

She was going to be his nakama. His new crew mate. He was guessing navigator as well. Then he could find one piece. He wouldn't be the prince based on inheritance. He would have his own title he gave himself.

He smirked and walked out of the kitchens laughing.

He was honestly guessing if Nami was going to be a navigator/ nakama/ crewmate. He didn't care if she wasn't. Feelings aroused in his chest that happened last night. However this time it was more intense. Luffy brought his left hand to his chest clutching it. He put his right hand on the wall to steady himself.

This didn't happen. He almost never caught a cold. (The last time when he was 13 and the Duke who had come to visit was ill.)

_This is a cold, _he thought. _What else could it be? It's not like I'm in lov-. _No.

He wouldn't say that. Love at first sight was something that he didn't believe in. It was impossible or at least that is what he says.

Deciding to shrug it off he walked around wandering what to do now.

**OK I totally forgot to describe the crew! 0.0. OK so basically Franky will be a cyborg, Brook will be a skeleton, Chopper… a reindeer or whatever he is. Those are the only non-human crew members. Everyone else in the crew (Hancock and Vivi too) are the same as you see in the anime, but with my personalities!**

**Muhahahahaha! **

**I know I'm being cheesy and all, but I just realized this. I feel so bad. I might have mistakes and all. You should know what I mean. **

**God, I'm turning into a bad writer.**

**Oh, I forgot to say this. I'll update ASAP. Winter break is almost here and a weekend just popped up! ^^.**

**This means I'll get at least the next chapter done no later than Monday and then I can make a bunch of winter break!**

**Be glad I'm writing this and spread the word!**

**I mean to say…**

**SPREAD THIS STORY SO REVIEWS COME IN FASTER!**

**Then I'll update faster. :P **

**Akott says, "I know I'm being sorta demanding, but this is first fanfic! Can you blame a girl on her first story? Oh and this story will be like over 20 chapters. I don't know so give me a suggestion over 20 chapters! Also don't be afraid to criticize my work!"**

**I'm out.**


	4. Bets and future-like dreams?

**I'll try not to make it so fast paced. I realized this after publishing my last chapter. Though at some points it might be fast paced since it's hard to describe some things slowly. I'd like to thank 'I love Mugiwara no Luffy' and 'clea everlasting' for… ya know I just forgot. I'm like really happy that I have 11 reviews. I'd love some more before I publish the next chapter. I send my best regards to 'the-writing-vampire' for her/his review. It made me think a little bit about how I'm doing this. I hoped that the people I mentioned above and in the previous chapters enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own One Piece. I wish I did like some people 'cause I'd make some changes and take ideas and opinions from others.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Nami was tired. So it was no wonder that she fell. Sanji had asked her to get something from the top shelf. Nami obliged thinking it was easy enough. She was taking small steps on the ladder. For some reason it wasn't as sturdy as it looked.

Nami was hesitant feeling that if she took the wrong step she would fall to the ground. The ladder wasn't that high and neither was the box she was getting, but her mind had different thoughts while climbing the ladder.

At last, she finally made it to the top. Reaching towards the box her hand stretched out. The ladder wobbled making Nami lose her balance. Terrified she gripped the ladder as it stopped shaking. Taking a reassuring breath she reached out again. This time the ladder didn't wobble until Nami had already touched the box with her right hand.

A loud crack sounded and Nami found herself falling from the ladder. She looked quickly to see that the ladder had already collapsed.

Nami bit down a scream.

1, 2, 3….

She should have hit the ground by now. She opened her left eye and saw Lance holding her bridal style. Nami's face turned red.

She tried calming herself down as her blush disappeared. Blushing at the moment was so not like Nami. "Lance?" She asked casually. Questions buzzed in her mind, but she realized their position and Nami's questions flew from her mind.

"Oh, hey Nami." Luffy said easily then realized their position finally. "Um, I'll let you go now." He put Nami down taking his arms off of her.

"Nami-san!" Sanji screeched coming out of nowhere. "Are you OK?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine," Nami began to wipe some dust from her clothes. "Thanks to Lance here that is."

"Who's Lance?" Sanji asked. Sanji looked at Lance. Lance gave Sanji a weird making Sanji drop the subject about Lance.

Nami looked at Sanji with a 'duh' type of look. "The guy who is standing right next to me." she replied as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, so Lu-Lance I mean," Mumbled Sanji. "What brings you here?"

"Um," Lance began. "I was just coming to see how the cooking was going. As I can see it's going well." He grinned at Nami. Nami returned the grin to Luffy or Lance she saw.

_Wait, how is Lance here?_ Nami thought. She didn't expect to see him so soon after meeting him last night. "So why are you I the palace Lance?" Nami wondered aloud.

Lance hesitated before answering, "Well… I'm kinda an honored knight that has come from America. I've been stationed here for a while." This statement made Nami's eyes widened. She remembered Lance telling her that he was in charge of a business because his brother had run away. She didn't want to pry at the moment, but it did cause some suspicion.

_I'll just ask him later, _Nami answered in her mind this time. _He must have a reason to say that, right?_ Nami shook her head stopping her mind from pondering any further.

"Oh," Nami replied to his comment a little dumbfounded. "Well, um…" This was getting a little awkward.

"Anyways," Sanji cut in to stop their awkward moment. "Nami and I need to get back to work loading things into the pantry." He grabbed Nami and went off.

Nami then relieved that the moment was over, but was also… regretting it. She looked back to see the Lance was looking at her. She blushed causing Lance to blush as well.

_Aw, he's so cute when he blushes. Wait, why am I thinking this?_ Nami silently cursed herself. She was getting distracted by him. She quickly wiped anything that had to do with Lance from her mind so she wouldn't get distracted during anymore.

* * *

Nami worked very hard for the next few hours. She helped all the staff with their different jobs in different ways. She cooked, cleaned, check food, cooked some more, and gave workers their breaks.

The staff was very grateful that when Nami was going they gave her some food as a thank you gift.

"Arigato! (1)" Nami said grateful for their hospitality. She went around and personally thanked everyone. They were very happy she had come today and Nami felt like that they would be waiting for her return.

Smiling Nami exited and grabbed the now empty cart.

"Well I have to say that they really like you, Nami-san." The oh-so-familiar voice of Sanji called out. Nami turned around to look at Sanji he was in the doorway holding a box. Nami grinned at him.

She laughed aloud. "Well I had some fun," Nami began. "I can wait to come back. Tell them that I like them too."

Sanji smirked at her comment. "With pleasure." Sanji then turned around and went back to whatever work he was doing at the moment.

For once she felt normal. Like she had a place she belonged. For today Nami had felt what she emotions she had before she met… No. She would never try to say that name again. She shivered watching the sun set.

Picking up the cart Nami started to pull it.

Almost right after Nami eyes began to droop. She battled frantically with her exhaustion she now had. The cart seemed heavier than it should be with Nami falling asleep. This was going to be bad.

Nami pushed the cart after what seemed like forever. That was until a warm pair of arms wrapped around her. Nami looked up to see Nojiko looking down at her smiling. Nami grinned back then collapsed in to her sister's arms.

* * *

Zoro was pissed off. His captain as he called Luffy instead of Prince or his highness or any other crap like that.

Being Zoro and all he just wandered aimlessly around the castle sometimes getting lost… but who was he kidding? He was lost and just went with it. Zoro began to think how Hancock would be queen. Sure she was a bitch around the crew except Luffy, but did he really care that much?

Oh, hell he did.

He was disgusted and sick of Hancock being slutty around the crew and Zoro's 'special person'.

"Zoro?" thinking of the devil Robin was behind him reading a book. Zoro smirked.

"Well that's a shocker." He said aloud. "Didn't expect to see the _bookworm_ wandering around." Robin giggled at this comment.

"Well, I guess the aimless wanderer can't say anything about a bookworm wandering." Robin laughed at this while Zoro frowned.

"It's so not my fault I have a horrible sense of direction."

"Spare me, Zoro, spare me." With that Robin giggled at her comment making Zoro's lips twitch in the corners a little bit.

"So what are we gonna do with Hancock?" Zoro asked Robin her smile leaving her face.

Robin thought about his for some time choosing her words carefully.

"Well I think Luffy will handle it. I doubt he wants to marry Hancock. I mean why would he? He doesn't like her the way she likes him. Besides I could tell that the new 'navigator' as Luffy was might change his mind." Zoro was actually shocked at this comment. He had completely forgotten about Luffy telling them about their new navigator.

"Who do you know this?" a puzzled Zoro asked.

Robin smiled, "By his expression he gave when he said her name."

"Then let's make a bet."

Hancock was bored. Her plan of becoming queen was going to be true- that is unless Luffy finds another bride. Luffy doesn't have any feelings of love towards Vivi and Robin. There would be a slight chance he would have any feelings for one of them.

Hancock shook her head at this. She was the only one for Luffy. No one else would be more perfect than Hancock. She hated they crew for not submitting to her. She would soon be in power anyways.

She snickered at this. Hancock started to walk down the hallways. Everyone had disbanded when Luffy left. They lost their appetites learning that Luffy was going to marry Hancock.

Of course it was completely natural that Hancock felt like she was going to be queen and she loved- no _adored- _this fact.

Her mind came back to reality when she saw Luffy walking in front of her. He hadn't seen to notice her at all. Following him since she was bored after all she noticed that he was heading in the general direction of the kitchens. Sanji hadn't heard of this news so she thought is seemed logical that he would go there first.

The door to the kitchens was wide open as Luffy soon went from walking to sprinting in it. Hancock jogged over and saw a orange haired girl in Luffy's arms. Hancock gasped and gaped at this. Luffy and the girl looked good together as if it were natural. They seemed to glow in front of her very eyes as a very well couple- no.

Hancock wouldn't think of this. _She _was supposed to be his love, _she _was supposed to be his wife, _she was supposed to be queen!_ Anger and sadness burned through her veins. The way Luffy was looking at her was a look of what seemed to be love.

The whole crew knew that Luffy had never been in a series relationship. He never seemed like the guy to do that kind of stuff.

Hancock was sick of herself for thinking this. Tears started to blur her eyes as she turned from the door and ran.

She ran through the halls. At one point she ran into someone stumbling and lost her balance. She started to trip then stopped herself and continued to run. Her world was ending off of what she just saw. Luffy had somehow found someone. That someone looked like someone he loved. When had he met her? Who was she?

Question formed and dug her way farther into Hancock's mind. Hancock slowed her pace down and stopped right in front of her door. She opened it, went inside, and slammed the door shut.

Life sure was hard.

* * *

Ace had felt something strong grip his gut. Instinct told him to run back to Nojiko. This confused Ace, but he went along with it. He started running back from the outside of the gates that surrounded the town. People shouting filled his ears when he barreled past them.

The feelings in his stomach got worse the closer he got to Nojiko. Something was wrong and he knew it. Sweat covered his body when he got in range toward her house. A man in a black coat was entering. He was carrying a monstrous sized bag that normal people shouldn't wear.

Ace was going faster than a bullet, but was too late. The man had entered as screams filled the air. People started to flow from the shop.

When Ace had finally made it the place was trashed.

"Nojiko," Ace started to yell. "Is anyone there?!" Panic overwhelmed him when silence answered him. Ace walked avoiding the trash by stepping over or around it.

After making to the kitchens he stopped. A red substance that looked like blood was everywhere; some bodies were lying on the ground. Ace didn't see any blue or orange hair to his relief, but before he could relax a gun shot sounded. Two screams sounded as he raced upstairs.

Ace couldn't believe his eyes. Robin, Nojiko, the man, and Nami's body were in the room. Robin was holding Nojiko back while she was struggling from Robin's grip and the man was in the window holding the lifeless looking body of Nami. Nojiko screamed bringing back Ace to reality. His limbs moved for him as he ran forward towards the man.

Again he was too late seeing the man take Nami with him. Ace ran to window, looking down he saw nothing, but the regular scenery.

Ace jerked awake from his sleep. He has been having dreams that involved Nami being taken away. It was seriously bothering him.

_This can't be something to involve the future… can it?_ He asked himself mentally. Shaking his head those thoughts vanished. He wasn't some oracle, right?

**The story ends here. Incase you didn't know he was dreaming Nami being taken away. Anyways I have to describe Nami's living room/kitchen.**

**So in the middle is the table. The table is a small piece of wood in a square shape made of wood. Surrounding the table are two chairs. On the wall opposite of the door is a little kitchen that has a counter, a stove, sink, and some drawers with plates/ silverware. Then on the right side next to the kitchen is a green couch that takes up like the whole wall. The last wall just has two doors that lead to the bathroom and Nami's room. Nojiko sleeps on the couch. **

**FYI I'm trying to make the story from each characters point of view before I make it so that the story progresses. **

**Akott says,**

**"Have a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holiday incase you don't celebrate Christmas. Don't know when I'll update and the dream part is stupid, I know, but it will explain things soon."**

**Read and Review and Spread the Story!**


	5. Snow, Gardens, and Memories

**OK! I honestly feel really bad for not updating sooner, but it was Christmas for me. The reason I feel so guilty is because I was playing the new games I got for me 3DS!**

**GOMENNASAI! That's Japanese for 'I'm sorry' incase you didn't know.**

**Now this next part I really need you to read because I totally spaced about some of the major details for the story, sequel, and prequel I shall be making after this. Anyways if you're reading this I'd skip this next part 'cause I'm spamming.**

_**READ **_  
_**READ**_  
_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ**_

_**READ THIS NEXT PART, DAMNIT!**_

**Japan is divided into two sides- one the Old World and the other New World. So the castle Luffy resides in is part of the Old World part of Japan. In his goal of finding One Piece, he thought it was in Old World, but sadly Robin finds a scroll of the previous pirate king that One Piece is supposedly in New World.**

**Between Old and New World is a huge stretch of land with many lakes that appear to be seas. There are three main towns. One on the far east on the border of the Pacific Ocean, the other on the side that is next to China, and the third one is the village that Arlong Park owns. **

**As you know Nami has been trying to buy it back. Arlong Park will be UNDER the village in a cave that is under ground. **

**I kinda hinted it I think, but Nami wants to be a cartographer not a cook. She's stuck with the job and she likes it, but not as much as cartographing.**

**Crap I gave away a spoiler. Shi- I mean shoot for you younger viewers out there.**

**Anyways~**

**Luffy's dad is still going to be Monkey D. Dragon. Ace, as you all know is Nojiko's secret boyfriend and the reason Ace left. King Dragon is going to be out and about most of the time looking for Ace to give him proper punishment for running away.**

**Luffy aka Lance will meet Nami after I get through telling this part from everyone's point of view. Then the story will really progress.**

**Hm...**

**Oh yeah!**

**Shanks is Luffy and the crew's teacher. They just sit in desks in the library learning for at least five hours a day during weekdays.**

**However on the weekends Shanks is nowhere in the Old World castle, he disappears and the King is OK with it. No spoilers for this.**

**Zoro's special person is someone I want you to guess as well as the man Ace saw in his dreams taking Nami away.**

**THE PERSON IS NOT ARLONG! So don't give me his name.**

**THE PERSON IS A GUY! A girl doing that is what I would say to be weird.**

**Anyways I'll PM this person... a surprise :P.**

**LET MY CHAPTER... BEGIN!**

Chopper and Usopp were the only ones left at the table after the crew left. Hancock was still at the table, but they paid no attention to her. The newly found silence was bothering the two making them promptly exit in silence. The two men (considering the fact that Chopper was a reindeer-like animal who refers to himself as a man) who were usually loud and cheery found this silence bug them.

The halls filled with pictures and artwork creeped Chopper out. The fact that they were all dead and that he was a medic for the crew disturbed him. He knew people died every day, but seeing these people who are long gone was creeping him out. As they continued to walk Chopper looked at the pictures. Each picture held a different aura of silence that he believed showed how much the person was missed.

"What should we do now?" Usopp asked out of the blue while he and Chopper were strolling down the halls. Chopper a little surprised by this glanced up at Usopp finding the man looking down at him.

Man his height was pissing him off at the moment, but those thoughts were quickly interrupted by his answer.

"I don't know… maybe go visit the garden?" Chopper replied. Since Chopper was the medic of the group his favorite place was the garden so he could study the plants. Out of the whole crew no one knew better than Usopp why Chopper loved the gardens so much. No one in the crew knew or guess when his studies at the gardens could come in handy therefore everyone always encouraged this from Chopper to continue this. His self-esteem about researching and becoming an amazing medic shot up higher and higher each time.

Usopp didn't want to ever say no to Chopper about this. He was the best person to understand Chopper's fascination with plants. Although,he had to admit the gardens were a very nice place that could sooth any soul- perfect for the situation at hand.

Usopp nodded absentmindedly.

"Let's go then!" Chopper shouted excitedly grasping Usopp hand when he started to run ahead. His grin widened just a tiny bit.

Usopp unsure how to react just laughed at his short companion's behavior.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

The gardens were a huge place filled with almost every time of flower based on the specific environment made for the plant encased in a glass dome. The gardens were divided into five sections that included tropical plants, winter plants, shade plants, rare plants, and native plants. Based on the type of plant, the dome was either transparent or not, was at least the size of a football field, and held a different atmosphere around it.

The tropical plants were located at the south side of the garden, the winter plants on the north side, shade were at the west, rare at the east, and finally the native plants in the middle. Each section, based on where the plants' origins came from, were located in a dome that had the right weather for the plants to survive and thrive in.

The plant 'Moondrop flower' (1) was laid in rows and columns were located between the walkways and encased each dome. The flower was specifically set so that all the colors of the rainbow were everywhere showing an extraordinary beauty. Stone walkways circled all the domes and connected the domes walkways were the only mode of travel unless you wanted to be rude and run through the flowers.

The two quickly arrived due to Chopper's enthusiasm.

When Chopper entered his smile became small because he had exited the castle on the north side. The reason he was a little down about his choice was the fact that Chopper's personal favorite plants were the rare ones because he learned something new each time he studied a plant.

The stone walkways seemed to be harder than what he would usually expect, but then again they were near the winter plant dome. Chopper finally let go of Usopp's hand as he gradually slowed his pace down to a walk. Usopp easily took the same lead as the slowly approached the winter dome.

Chopper shivered when he got closer to the dome. He could almost feel the cold air that was inside the dome radiating and oozing out. To Chopper the winter dome had always held... some kind of mysterious chill causing Chopper to become wary.

Getting closer to the dome the chill intensified greatly. It took a lot out of Chopper to keep himself from shivering.

The door to each dome was made of steel and was at least fifteen feet tall. Next to the door was a panel that required a password that would make the door open.

Wanting to do something on his own at the moment, Usopp walked up to panel, put his hand on the scanner, and hit the numbers of '4…5…6…7…' Behind the panel inside the dome's walls metal gears that the panel used to open the door start to activate. A weird screeching sound was heard immediately after the gears started. The doors slid open with slow, agonizing seconds passing. Usopp on the inside cringed at this sound. It always bothered him. He didn't know why he was uncomfortable with this and he didn't share it with anymore for that matter.

The inside of the dome had some tall trees of... well Usopp honestly had no idea and he didn't care that he didn't know. Some bushes, flowers, and fruit plants all had a slight layer of snow- some having more than others. To the joy and dismay of the pros and cons the snow on the ground started a chain reaction of joy, dismay, and shivering repeatedly happening between two nakama.

Usopp glanced downwards peeking at Chopper to see his expression. Chopper was grinning ear to ear- making it look like that if it were possible to widen your smile farther than a normal human (or reindeer for Chopper's case).

Usopp relaxed at the sight of seeing his nakama smiling happily. He always thought that having Chopper smile made the crew relax sometimes or at least that's what he thought. a loud groan surprised Usopp dragging him out of his thoughts.

Chopper stared at the snow for a few seconds wondering-Might as well get this over with. Chopper thought as a mad grin spread across his face. Damn it! I smile too calm down. No need to get angry at myself... right!? His mind screamed at him. Shaking his head his mind cleared a little bit.

Just then a very sudden idea popped into his mind and at the same time Usopp's as well.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" they screamed out loud. They high-fived real quick, rushed inside, made snowballs, and well you know what happens next.

* * *

Luffy was kinda freaked out. Seeing Nami here in the castle, catching her, blushing when she was around was entirely unfamiliar with him. The same feelings he had felt last night and just before were killing him.

"DAMNIT!" he shouted out frustration taking over. His hand flew over the the nearest piece of wall stretching as it normally would. He winced, not because his hurt his hand (which his hand didn't hurt at all), but the wall had a serious hole in it. Luffy himself had punched his own brother's picture.

Guilt washed over his features. Life was taking a frustrating toll on him today.

"What the hell has come over me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"By the looks of it you look like a lovesick puppy." Luffy jumped a little not noticing the person who walked up to him.

Luffy started to growl, "Why the hell are you in the castle?"

"You'll have to ask me to find out." said the person.

"Urusai, bastard." Luffy grumbled in return.

"Nice to see you again, your highness."

* * *

Flashback:

She screamed. The man had shot her. The only person she ever looked up to.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" she howled trying to run forward, but a pair of buff arms held her in place.

Her dear adopted sister was crying as the body of the woman collapsed to the ground dead.

Tears filled the her eyes as she kept screaming and sobbing out loud. The arms that had grasped her switched position turning from holding to hugging. She looked up to the familiar face of the village sheriff.

Quiet, gruff voice were heard on the other side of the body. The man who had murdered the lady laughed out loud.

"Take the girl! We could use someone like her!" he laughed aloud. "We have everything we need from this place after you grab her we leave for a while." his fellow-men laughed at this.

The man holding the girl tensed then let go.

"You have to go through me to take her." he said. The little girl who was still crying looked at the man. The murderer's men brought up their guns and BANG!

"GEN-SAN!" screamed the little girl. Gen had holes in body, flesh missing, and so much blood gushing from him. She tried to rush forward, but huge arms picked her up.

She screamed as he started to run.

"GEN-SAN!" she started to scream, "NOJIKO! BELL-!"

"Shut up," the fish-man said chopping her neck causing the little girl to fall unconscious.

"NAMI!" Nojiko screamed out her name.

End Flashback:

"NO!" Nami yelled as she woke. Warm covers, pj's, and the familiar shape of her bedroom all came crashing in her sight. Her head ached and to steady herself her hand flew up to her head. She was panting and started to sweat.

Its been awhile since I've had that dream... what does it mean? Nami thought as her vision cleared. Absolutely nothing is starting to make sense anymore.

Nami shifted to a sitting position. Her bed was made for one person, had a constellation filled quilt, an orange pillow, and had a decent mattress. Her bed was located only ten feet from the door standing in the top-right corner of the room. (The long side on the north wall). A night stand that was occupied by a yellow lamp, alarm clock, and a glass of water. On the south side of her bedroom were some boxes filled with some maps she had drawn since a certain day. On the east side along with the nightstand was a desk that was capable of drawing maps on. Her tools to do that were still on the desk. Last, but not least, was her closet on the west side having two doors one for Nojiko and one for Nami.

A door creaked open as the light blue haired older adoptive sister, Nojiko, walked in with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" Nami asked her feelings becoming unsure and as if they were trying to tell her something bad was going to happen.

"He's coming to get you in about three months. No choice you were lucky last time this time you won't be."

**You like?**

**Well, good for you! Please read and review!**

**Anyway I totally want to thank a person for giving criticism that was constructive! Give a round of applause to Akrim! Honestly best review ever!**

**I personally want to thank you. My mind was really jumbled at this and I'm going to give an explanation for some things you said.**

**I'm going to keep the way I have the point of view for this story. When I can finish this and make my other stories I'll try some other things. The reason I didn't describe things was because I had no idea how I wanted them and I just wanted to get on with the story.**

**YOU CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME! It makes me a better writer and that pleases you viewers out there.**

**Akott says,**

**"I hoped you enjoyed it! Please send as many reviews as you want, I need some help for this and I'm openly admitting this. FYI not something I do in real life- ask for help that is I'm more of a person who helps people and doesn't need help. This is a big step for me in my life since I will become a super successful author when I get older! XD"**

**Cheer me on please!**

**Cya y'all later.**


	6. The man, deals, and music

**Hey people! Whats' up? Oh yeah a new chapter is here! XD**

**Alrighty then I have to answer some questions from Akrim again. So the guy who will take her IS SO NOT ARLONG, as I already stated. No hints on that person and he won't be revealed to anyone until waaaaaaaay past the Arlong Arc.**

**Now I really want to post longer chapters, but I can't at the moment. For now I'm gonna try to do short quick chapters faster and faster. I hope you'll like that and all.**

**Thanks to clea everlasting who actually gave a review for the part I said explained a lot of stuff. I wanna dedicate this chapter to both Akrim and clea everlasting! Don't really know why, but I want to. Can't put my finger on it really.**

**I also want to say that the Moondrop flower is a flower that has a white center, triangular petals, and a really dark green stem! Forgot about that last chapter!**

**NOW LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**Enjoy people 'cause you should like it.**

* * *

Brook's music was wonderful. His violin music at the moment was perfect for the current situation. He was playing a sad song that was also happy in a strange way. His arms and finger moved across the strings naturally.

The sound from his magnificent song implied that it would go on forever, sadly it didn't.

When Brook's bow played the final note, someone started clapping loudly. Brook raised his head to see Franky sitting in a chair that was straight in front of Brook.

"Thank you," Brook said bowing to Franky.

"Always welcome, my fellow nakama." Franky replied getting up. The room the two were in at the moment was a ball room. There was a platform at the north side where Brook was standing, there were some chairs a little ways from the platform was Franky was standing up clapping, doors at the south side, on the east side there was a balcony that usually held tables, but at the moment there weren't any. From the balcony was a little hole that if you went through lead you to a secret balcony that only the Straw Hats knew off.

"Could you play another?" Franky asked. "I think it might help me cope with the news."

"No problem, Franky," Brook began putting his violin up to his shoulder, bow on the strings.

"I shall call it 'Forever Feelings'." with his comment the bow started to move with his fingers creating a piece of music that held many feelings.

I can relax to something like this for now, Franky thought. Should be helpful for only a little bit.

Franky's conscious was soon filled with Brook's song. As he drifted on the brides of reality something was bugging him. Something he didn't know would be a threat, quite yet.

* * *

Nojiko was scared to death. Nami had collapsed in front of the store and seemed lifeless to her.

Nojiko was screaming as she kneeled down to pick Nami up bridal style. She ran through Kate's shop, the kitchens, stairs, resting her on the couch Nojiko slept on.

Nojiko put her two fingers to check her pulse finding it very steady and normal. She sighed in relief for Nami.

Nami then groaned turning to bury her face further into the couch, back facing Nojiko.

Nojiko gasped at the sight she saw. Lodged in Nami's back was a dart. Not a small one either, but rather a freakishly huge one.

How the hell could she not have felt the dart this size entering her body? Shouldn't she have noticed- Nojiko's thoughts were interrupted when the dart had popped open holding a letter.

_Nami,_

_How's it going my navigator? I've noticed that you haven't been here recently... Oh wait! That's because you ran away! Well good for you!_

_I suggest you listen to this next part very carefully._

_You have defied me by running away. I will send someone to come for you in three months time. I also want to let you know that I will be expecting some pay for your disobedience. After this don't think anyone will save you or you will ever get away because you will always be my property._

_I hope that you've made so more maps for me!_

_From,_

_Your captain_

_P.S._

_The dart won't hurt you only just send some dosage of sleeping powder. In the powder is a chemical that will reveal the tattoo I know you have desperately hid._

_You won't escape me, Nami, you never will._

Nojiko was sincerely shocked at this. This was almost impossible! So many months had happened since she left with her sister. How had he found us? There was no way we were so careful! Who gave away our position? Nojiko frantically thought.

"ARLONG!" she screeched out loud. "YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

Little did anyone know, she was being watched by the man who Arlong had sent to take Nami.

* * *

The man in all black laughed at the sight of Nojiko. He knew Nojiko would react, but certainly not in this manner. It was entirely funny for him to see this person who he knew so much of act in a different manner. Of course they had never talked before. Neither was that stupid to realize that the other was someone to underestimate.

Yet it still was so much fun looking at her.

The man continued to look over at Nojiko to discover that she was pacing the room quickly. Nojiko looked like she was deep in thought about something that had to involve Nami. Of course when he sent the dart into Nami's back he knew that all Nojiko would think about for, he didn't know who long, but awhile.

She stopped pacing at one point and looked over to where Nami was the man guessed. Concern was all over face as she rushed forward out from his point of view.

Damn... well I better leave anyways. Arlong should be calling right about now- thinking of the devil, his phone rang. Pulling it out from his pocket Arlong was the caller ID. Sighing the man put his phone up to his ear.

"What do you want?" he asked as if this were a mystery to him.

I want to hear the status update of Nami.

"She's doing well. Earlier in the watching she was barely doing any maps and now she's started another. Don't know how many are done. Haven't seen any pay yet. Still unconscious at the moment, no idea when she will wake up."

Excellent. Good job, now I'll be-

"Do we still have the deal?"

He could tell Arlong was hesitating at his answer. Yeah, you can have her when you're done. Just keep her sister silent about the mishap.

"Oh yeah. Her sister saw someone today. He looked almost like Prince Ace. The seem to be in a intimate relationship. Doesn't seem much like a threat."

The man heard gagging on the other side of the phone.

Don't underestimate him. For all we know he could be Ace. Now hang up the damn phone, you dog.

The man always took this a his cue to hang up. He knew it wasn't wise in any way whatsoever to argue with your employer especially Arlong.

Flashback:

"I want Nami then." the man who was closing a deal with Arlong said. This purple fish-man was someone to be reckoned with at no doubt. The man Arlong had made a deal was truthfully scared. He had heard the rumors about this man and the truth he was going to find out about the man was based on his answer.

"What do you want from Nami exactly?" Arlong questioned dangerously. Yes, his suspicions were correct. He was a person not to be reckoned with, easily at least. The level of danger in his voice

"I want her only to be mine."

"Alright, I get her map skills, you get a wife then." both the men laughed aloud at this.

"I now want you to track her down. I'll give you orders from there out." Arlong said twisting his chair around. "Get to it, dog."

End Flashback:

The man sighed as he walked backwards into the shadows. He disappeared without a trace into the dull black night.

* * *

**You like?**

I know its very short and all, but I'm updating fast short stories for a while.

GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 5'S EXPLAINING PART! I ADDED TO IT AND ITS GOING TO MAKE FOR SENSE FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS ABOUT THE ARLONG ARC.

Nobody has guessed the man who will be capturing Nami later on and Zoro's special person! Come on~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really wanna see your guesses!

Akott says,

"I've got nothing better to do so here ya go! Well I do have better things to do I just like this the most.

Hope you enjoyed!

Read and review!

Bye-bye!


	7. Fighting, three lords, and bonds

**XD so Zoro's special person was guessed by onepiece938! The first person to guess and got it. So congratulations! I gave a prize to he/her already. Hope you like it :D**

**Akrim, sorry dude, but you failed in guessing who was gonna take Nami. It's not that marine mouse guy at all. The person has nothing to do with Arlong at all, to give you a hint.**

**Anyways I wanna dedicate this chapter to onepiece938 again! I'm really happy he/her was the first one to guess it and get it right again. I don't seem to be able to get that out of my system. **

**FYI all of the fights scenes will have the moves from Tae Kwon Do! The martial arts I'm a black belt in! So if you need to know what a kick/punch/whatever else move looks like go search it up on the internet!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I did own One Piece there would be romance. Yet I don't, so I can't have any say in that.**

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN! **

* * *

The black night made it hard to see very well. Sure the light from the shops and homes below was there, but tonight there wasn't very much. A blur though was running on the rooftops.

Ace sighed. He shouldn't be here going to checking on Nojiko. He was supposed to be out of the kingdom already traveling to New World castle. There he would be laying low and when he thought he had a chance go see Nojiko. Even though that was a problem since he was wanted in New World as well.

_Life is so frustrating at the moment... for me at least, _he thought to himself. He could only imagine what other people could feel when they were frustrated.

_Getting distracted isn't helping me at all. C'mon Ace think! You can see Nojiko without her knowing at get out of there. That's the way. _Triumph in his ideas clouded his mind so couldn't see one person looking into Nojiko's window.

Almost that is.

Ace had honestly never seen this person in his whole entire life. That was what scared him the most. Judging the way he was looking at the window the person knew Nojiko... is a strange way. Ace was already frozen in his tracks before he realized it. He continued to look at the man who was staring into the window.

The man was wearing all black as he took a half-step from the shadows-

Oh dear God no.

The man he had seen in his dreams was standing out their window.

Ace felt anger and worry that coursed through his veins. Adrenaline was pumping, getting his body ready for the strange man.

However before he had a chance to get his attention the man disappeared into the shadows.

Ace jumped down from the building he was on top of. He landed with a crack leaving a dent in the ground. He feet were a little numb, but now he didn't care at all. He walked over to the shadows slowly each step filled with energy that he didn't want to release.

The shadows he had disappeared from held this... aura. The aura was pouring from the shadows, radiating is a better way to describe. The way the man had left was unnoticed until something shifted inside of Ace.

He still felt the same, but his senses increased in the weirdest way ever. The only sense that altered (that he knew of) was his eyesight altering just a tiny bit making him see a trail filled of darkness.

Then adrenaline took over. Ace didn't see any ladder when he first jumped down, but soon he was climbing one- inhumanly fast. The roof was a bare on brick as Ace followed a path. Running and jumping he passed many building filled with things on top or bare, cold roofs.

Faster and faster he went following the trail.

The person he was traveling was going faster by the second- Ace couldn't keep up.

_Like hell I'll let this guy go. I need to know who he is. _Ace thought willing himself to go faster. _Damn it! Move legs! Faster, faster, faster, FASTER! _his mind was screaming for his legs to move faster- and they obliged. He was sprinting faster by the second wanting to catch the man with everything inside of him... and that was a whole heaping helping

After a while the buildings came to an abrupt stop. There was nothing, but a tall wall made of steel. This was the wall that separated the Old World kingdom with Grand Line- the desert sea of sand. Usually one would want to take a mode of travel like a camel. Even the sand held mysteries that the people who have searched the whole desert haven't heard off.

Though that was only the beginning of Grand Line. For underneath the desert was a civilization that outnumbered Old World castle by at least three-fold.

Ace remembered this in a split second before his body took over again. He jumped up from the roof, wind rippling his clothes as the wind howled in his ears. Ace wasn't going to make the jump and, hell, he knew it.

Ignoring everything else the wall came faster and faster until- he stood his foot out and he was falling backwards. He fell for only a couple feet before he shifted his feet so they were behind him, knees curled to his chest and- _SWOOSH! _air that had been behind him swirled around his feet and he pushed off from nothing. He was heading back to the wall this time however he was going to land higher than he was when he first landed on it.

A sickening _crack _was heard as the wall lost some of its stones and having a newfound dent in it. Ace however paid no attention this this as he shot back into the air once again. He constantly repeated this process over and over again anticipating the moment when he would reach the top.

The trail he had been following was getting a new thicker darker aura to it having his patience of finding this person was becoming unbearable to him, Ace had finally made it too the top.

There were no guards- wait two guards walking towards him in grey clad Armour, with spears on one shoulder, a sword on the hip, and a shield on their backs. Ace let a soft growl leave his mouth before he jumped off the wall his hands gripping the sides so he wouldn't be seen.

_Clank-clank... clank-clank..._

That sound became louder and louder as Ace knew they were getting closer. At the peak of one _clank-clank_ it lessened a little bit as the other guard reached the same noise. Taking it as his chance to beat the guards and get back on his hunt Ace pulled himself up the momentum from his arms left him hovering above the wall for a few seconds.

All the guards had heard was a howl of wind before something had impaled them in the faces knocking them down to the ground unconscious.

After than blow Ace's palms were a little sore from hitting metal Armour though he shook it off as he soared down to the ground.

_This seems to be interesting, _thought, Kai, Luffy's... _friend._

"What the hell are you doing here Kai?" Luffy exclaimed harsh toward his associate. His spiky black hair was all over his heads poking out in different directions, his coal eyes blank as always never showing any known emotion, his shark-like face holding an over-confident smirk (it also kinda said 'I'm an egomaniac' which is true), and his tan skin having some shine in the bright lights hanging from the ceiling. The clothes Kai was wearing was a classic black suit with a white dress shirt underneath.

"I was in the area and thought I'd stop by to see his _highness._" Kai replied his body language saying he was bored yet his eyes showed nothing of the sort.

"I don't need to see someone like you here at the moment. I'm busy."

"Busy as in going around and putting your fist through portraits speaking of which, Ace's" Kai had said this intended to make Luffy feels guilty, but instead he got a different reaction. Luffy's fist flew the air as it made a distinctive _whoosh_ing sound. Luffy's fist connected with Kai's lower right jaw with a sickening of the sickest cracks in history.

Luffy was panting at his outburst when he realized what he had done. He glanced up to see that Kai's jaw twisted in a sick way with the bone dislocated and in some parts you go see it without any skin covering it. Kai let out an indescribable, shrill sound. Kai, flailing his arms now, ran in the other direction eyes watering heavily.

Luffy saw Kai rush away from him gripping his jaw. _This is pure madness. _Luffy thought to himself before shrugging it off.

he now knew what to do.

* * *

The man in black was walking now in the deserts of Grand Line. He was tired from exerting himself by using his 'shadow travel' as he had named it over the years. (**A/N I made this up so its an OC power I guess. Doesn't relate to the guy whatsoever.) **

The sand crunching under his feet had filled his mind and that was all he heard and processed that sound. His mind was blank as he allowed the sound to overrun his mind.

_1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, _he thought over and over. _1 step, 2 steps, 1 step, 2 steps..._ Only his thoughts were keeping him going. He was spacing out majorly.

To disrupt his train of thought another louder crunch was rapidly approaching him. The man had barely any time to spin around and block a round kick to the head from Ace? _The runaway prince!?_

"What the-" he began trying to form the words when Ace landed in a crouch. He was rushing towards the man with a punch to the gut. The man in black had little, if no, time to block this punch though he wasn't unscratched. The force of the punch was something the man had never encountered before. The raw power had sent his arms going into his stomach with a distinctive _crack! _

_Savage beast. so much raw power! _he quickly thought deciding to take action while he had a chance.

The man ax kicked downwards as Ace had successfully dodged, coming around from behind he used his devil fruit powers.

"_Mera mera no Mi!" _Ace shouted as his body became tolerable to controlling flames. His hands immediately burst into flames as he used his signature move "_Fire Fist!" _The bright yellow, orange, and red mixture of fire scorched the man's black shirt. When Ace had removed his hands there was burnt black crispy skin falling in the sand some of the dead skin melted into his back leaving this mess.

The man Ace was fighting cried out in pain and rage, whipping around to send a painful punch to Ace's jawline. Ace taken aback by this flew a couple of feet back by the sheer power of one punch.

The feeling he had earlier had disappeared leaving Ace a little dazed when he was fighting this mysterious stranger. Skidding to a stop on the sand Ace looked up to meet the man's eyes.

"Who the hell are you, bastard!" Ace screamed in pure rage. He couldn't forgive this guy, not now or ever.

"Me?" the man pointed at himself sarcastically. "I'm the man who you don't need to know about." the words were calm and that drove Ace to a completely new rage.

Without wasting any words the two men rushed forward kicking, punching, blocking, and dodging with every chance they got.

Blood and bruises were the only beginning of injuries when the fighters broke apart. The man in black was burned in several places with blood gushing out from some of the cuts while Ace had taken only minor bruising to the chin, stomach, and legs.

The fire the the Logia Devil Fruit gave him wasn't as hot as it would be however only to be expected since Ace's hadn't used it in several years.

"Then answer one thing." Ace asked his stance returning to something relaxed and he straightened his back. "Why in the world were you spying?"

The mysterious stranger knew what he meant by these words he thought of a suitable answer in a second, "That information is for certain personnel only. You don't qualify."

"Then how 'bout we make a deal? If I win this fight you tell me and if I lose..."

"You're coming with me."

"Agreed."

"Let's get this started then," the stranger said as he rushed towards Ace ready to strike.

* * *

When the battle was over one man was on the ground, his whole body covered in cuts, scrapes, blood, black skin, and indescribable things that are unknown to man. The Logia Devil Fruit user had received bruises and lost some blood, but nothing compared to this man. Honestly Ace was surprised to hear his shallow rigid breathing still loud.

"I won so tell me." Ace stated wasting no time in order to get what he needed. He looked down at the man his Devil Fruit powers turning off.

"Heh..." the man huffed, "Well then... I was ordered to by one of the three lords." with that the man slipped into a unwanted sleep.

"Damn it!" Ace shouted at the unconscious man. "But why did you use 'the three lords." Ace pondered the term until he remembered something.

Once he had read in a book when he was still living in the castle that their were three people who standing together could be a formidable opponent to the Old and New World kingdoms. The three lords were men who had created cities near the shore lines or in one lord's case the middle of Grand Line.

Each lord had built a city in one of the three places having a landmark made. When time progressed and people actually wandered Grand Line they usually found one of the three cities and used it as a place to stay. Thus now the three cities have been well known.

However there were three cities. Three cities Ace would have to investigate personally.

Well the start of a journey isn't always easy.

* * *

Barely into the night the Straw hat pirate crew had been summoned by Prince Luffy most assumed this would be bad while others good. So there in the dining room was the entire crew except the captain who was opening the tall oak doors. Each head studied Luffy as he walked over to the head of the table, promptly sitting down.

A silence quickly filled the room as Luffy hesitated on what he wanted to say, "Well... to start I want to apologize to my nakama for acting like such an ass. I was trying to decipher the situation and flipped out about it. I ask for your forgiveness and that we may be able to resume the way we were before the news."

Everyone, but Luffy and Hancock sighed, then smiled. Many mumbles of complying were said as the crew gradually brightened up. When the atmosphere had reached the way it almost always was oak doors flew open too see that Sanji had cooks bringing food in.

Luffy yelled, "FOOD!". He greatly resisted the urge to stuff everything into his mouth until the servants left.

However once they did leave, Sanji still stopped Luffy from eating. "Minna, might as well serve before Luffy has the chance to." With the some giggles and laughs erupted from the crew's mouths as they took their sweet time teasing the prince and captain.

If it were possible, Luffy would be bawling his eyes out as he fought Sanji though this time he was patient until Zoro got the best of ideas.  
"Hmmm... smell that, Luffy! Doesn't it smell good?" he clearly said loud enough for only the captain to hear. He was sticking a plate of pork chops, mashed potatoes and gravy, and the rest became a blur as Luffy was entranced with the food.

He was goddamn hungry and pissed off at Zoro, but was happy he restored the peace and bonds with his crew.

**Akott whispers,**

"**Gomen! I was late 'cause school work caught me and I was stuck on the fight scene. I really wanted to post this sooner, but alas I was even more busy. So as I stated earlier the moves that were in the fight scene were the moves I usually use in Tae Kwon Do. If you are confused GO SEARCH IT! Also hope I made some of the characters little OC-ish and more like in the anime. I try my best you know."**

**P.S.**

**I need your opinion for a story. The powers of the main character are challenging to decide on. In other words I CAN NOT CHOOSE! . Oh at its for a Bleach story FYI.**

**So here are my ideas**

**Uses Sound: you should get the picture by that**

**Manipulates light: uses illusions to fight and temporarily blinds opponent**

**Harness Wind: basically just controls it to slash along with sword**

**Controls Leaves: kinda like Byakuya's bankai, but with leaves and better powers**

**That's all I have and I would adore it if you would give me so more ideas! I'll consider each one. You won't get a prize, but you'll get your own chapter dedicated to you! I know its a bad prize, but that's all I can give at the moment. **

**I'll stop blabbing, didn't mean to do that. Bye-bye!**


	8. A wounded, 1st meeting, and Shanks

**Not going to blab about the poll 'cause no one's reviewed yet! IWAH! Though this one guy did and he seemed really pissed about me 'because of i apparently mixed up devil fruits or something... well I'm not familiar with that subject so reader who reviewed I want to get to at LEAST chappy 15 before I go back and rewrite/fix my mistakes. Be patient! Oh and I see what you mean I just randomly threw that part in 'cause i wanted some action in this story to make up for my updates and bad chapters so... well you should get my point.**

**So anyways let this really messed up story go!**

* * *

Luffy was tired as can be when his crew dispatched going their separate ways. He was casually walking through the halls aimlessly to find his room. However it wasn't that long until he bumped into the the door, literally.

Taking a step back he rubbed his nose which he had bonked on the door. Ignoring the little numbness that was left he opened the door and stepped in his room- one of the only places of solitude for him.

When you entered his quarters there was a parlor or private living room as some may call. It had a wooden round table, a fireplace, two couches, two chairs, and two doors. One couch was located in front of the fireplace which was at the north side of the room, the two chairs were located at the west and east, the final couch facing the center on the south side, and the table in the middle of the arrangement. The door on the west contained his room and the one on the east led to his oversized bathroom.

Luffy only just plopped down on the couch that faced the fire pit, soaking in the solitude. His mind was clear until he started to remember her...  
Nami.

He wouldn't know why she was on his mind, but after seeing her earlier today he really wanted to meet her again. Though not under such conditions of the castle, no. Luffy couldn't cope with that let alone tell the Nami the truth of him being Monkey D. Luffy instead of Lance. Totally screwed that up.

Luffy being the person he is pulled his phone out. Searching through his contacts he scrolled to find the newest number... with a simple push of a button he had called her.

Rrrrrrrrrrrring...

Rrrrrrrrrrrring..

Rrrrrrr-

"_Hello?" _The voice on the other lined asked.

"Um..." Luffy began at a loss for words. "This is Lance, Nami's speaking right?" his voice was a little off key though he tried to hide that.

"_Oh. Hey Lance, how's it going?"_ Nami casually answered on the other line. Luffy could swear that this girl was really nice for some reason and meeting her like he had did was weird. In his opinion she was either too trusting or was optimistic.

"Uh... I was wondering maybe if you wanted to I don't know... hang out tomorrow? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but it'd be nice if you did." he said really fast. Nami on the other hand laughed at this.

"_Sure," _she replied, laughter dying down, "_I'd love to do that. Do you have any preferences?"_

Luffy paused at this. "Yeah. Maybe Juko's cafe at 12?" Juko... Juko... Oh yeah! That guy with the best cafe in town. That should work out for a start... hopefully.

"_That'll be good," _Nami yawned on the other end. "_Well its pretty late, I think I'll go to sleep now. Bye Lance, cya tomorrow!" _

"Yeah... bye Nami," with those last words they both hung up. Luffy's head slumped back to rest on the back of the couch.

Troublesome, oh so troublesome.

* * *

Nami had had only just woken up by Nojiko's tears when she got the call. The conversation with Lance seemed to be good if not better than she had expected.

Nami, however, was still in some sort of hangover from being knocked out by a dart. Or at least that's what Nojiko had said. Nami was in fact still listening to her sister's story.

"So then I carried you up here," Nojiko explained with something off that Nami couldn't quite put her finger on... "and you were asleep until you woke up." Nami only nodded her head looking out the sole window in her bedroom (if there is one, I meant for there to be one and if I didn't put it in, its there right next to her bed).

Truth be told Nami was only half in reality as her mind wondered between the two most common thoughts of Arlong and Lance.

One being about how Arlong found her and what would he do when he _got _Nami? She didn't want to think about that since he did torture her for most of her life. Though he might of changed even in the slightest was a very small chance.

Lance, on the other hand, seemed to relieve her stress and she felt safe and comfortable around him. Like a safe haven or something like that. Even though she had just met him every time she thought about him one major factor came up. When Nami had met Lance he said he was the heir for this big company that his brother left him, but when she met him again he had said he was a knight or guard that was transferred to the Old World Castle.

Upon thinking of Lance, Nami though of what he looked like as well and she couldn't deny that he was good looking in the slightest. This alone made her forget what she had just thought about Lance lying to her about his job.

"-ami! Nami!" Nojiko said waving her hand in front of her little adoptive sister's face. She had zoned out, yet again. Flinching the orange haired girl looked up at her adoptive sister. She had a looked of something that was a little frustrated, but worry was still in her eyes. What to expect.

"Hn?" Nami asked shaking herself out of her mind's thoughts. "What now, Nojiko?"

An exasperated sigh was the recognition she got at first then a slight pause later, "Let's head to bed, we'll continue this conversation tomorrow. Get some rest you look like you need it." With those two sentences Nojiko promptly left closing the door most of the way. Nami stayed sitting on the bed looking out at the night sky with really looked like Lance's hair. For reason unknown to Nami, she seemed to think about him at the most random times.

The sound of water from the shower across the living room was heard as Nojiko started to take a shower. Sighing Nami leaned back so her back was against her bed, arm draped over her eyes. She really didn't want to think, but based on how dark it was outside if she turned the TV on, Kate would yell and it would disturb some of her 'friendly' neighbors.

She was beginning to regret running away from Arlong though it she had nothing to really regret.

* * *

Nojiko had left the shower nearly two hours later her skin cold after all the hot water gone. Kate would most likely yell at her for wasting all the precious hot water. She didn't give a damn. Kate had always been so rude, mean, and a bitch towards Nojiko that she didn't care. Let the old lady rant, karma will kick her ass.

Nojiko simple dried off and dressed in her usual combo for PJ's: a cream colored tank top, some black short shorts (for the weather, relatively warm), and put on her bunny slippers. Opening the door out of the bathroom, towel in hand drying her hand a black figure was laying on the couch. Nojiko bit back a scream she went over to the nearest closet and grabbed a staff. She took baby steps over to the light switch, the black blob still not noticing her. Inch by inch she finally made it to light, with a flip she jumped over at the guy bat raised-

Only to see that her boyfriend Ace had grabbed the bat she was holding panting with what looked like blood on him.

"NOJIKO!" Ace whispered yelled, "I need you to take care of me-" the last sentence he said was weak and he collapsed on his girlfriend making a thud. Nojiko's face burned a bright red as she squirmed under her boyfriend's heavy frame versus her slender one. Ace want bulky, but not that bulky yet he was heavy enough.

Rolling out from underneath Ace gently Nojiko kneeled next to his side checking his pulse. Every several seconds you could feel it. Wanting to get him on her bed so she could start treating him she slung his arm over her shoulder. She lifted as Ace's upper body was lifted. Changing her position Nojiko had Ace leaning on her while she was standing up. Truding over to where her room was , all the way across the living room, she desperately tried to keep her balance.

When Nojiko finally got to her door after tripping a few times she used her free hand to open the door.

Nojiko's room was actually really bare. All it contained was a simple bed with blue covers on the west wall, a wooden nightstand on the left side, behind the nightstand was a window that showed the front side of the building (usually was all lit up), and a small closet filled with clothes on the east side.

As Nojiko limped because she was carrying Ace she fell on her bed slightly out of breath. Rolling him so his was resting on his back she got up from her bed and fully examined her boyfriend. He seemed to have bruises in all over his body, some cuts, and blood that stained him.

Rushing to grab some towels from the bathroom, some medicine from the kitchen, and a bathrobe Nojiko quickly set out to work.

When Nami had been working for Arlong, Nojiko had rarely seen Nami and most of the times when she did Nami was out cold with cuts, bruises, and such. To put it short, she was a decent medic that knew how to take care of others.

As Nojiko's hands expertly worked on Ace she had to take off his torn shirt and see what she could do. Ace's chest was swollen in some places with yellow bruises, and some regular bruises over the rest of his chest. Plus nearly dried blood.

"Might as well clean him," Nojiko muttered. This night had put a lot of stress on her as she was losing her strength because of sleep.

That night she stayed by Ace's side well into the morning.

* * *

The straw hat crew was already talking at the table when Prince Luffy had walked in. He wore casual clothes which consisted of his blue capris, sash, and red shirt. Plus he didn't have his straw hat or crown. The entire crew stopped their conversation as he pulled out the giant chair at the head of the table plopping down with a yawn.

As soon as he did so, servants brought food up to Luffy as the sight of food snapped him awake. "Food!" he said hungrily, as he started eating the first thing he saw- fruits. Before plopping one into his mouth he hesitated. For the fruit had looked so much like the devil fruit that he had eaten very long ago. Though that was a secret only Ace and Luffy knew.

The crew surprised by what he was wearing, since they were wearing formal more traditional clothing of fancy dresses and suits, started eating as well. Chopper, Usopp, and Franky gobbled food down like Luffy, but not as fast while the others had snippets of conversations and ate like civilized people.

After several minutes of Luffy eating like a pig Sanji had some veins popping out from his forehead. He yelled at Luffy, whether he was Prince Luffy or not didn't matter to him at the time, "would you slow down and eat like a normal person! You're a prince for crying out loud!"

This was perfectly normal for this to happen at the table and since they were all used to it some listened while still eating at the argument between the Cook Sanji and the Prince Luffy.

"What's wrong, Sanji?" Luffy said putting a confused act on. "I see all this tasty food in front of me and why waste it by not eating it?" Sanji face palmed at Luffy.

"YOU-!" Sanji growled before being interrupted by someone blowing a trumpet.

"Introducing, Shanks the Scholar!" the short someone shouted. Doors opened and revealed Shanks, Luffy's father, but not by blood. Doors at the opposite side of hte table opened as the red haired Shanks walked in.

Today Shanks was wearing what would be considered causal for himself. He wore some tan dress pants, a white dress shirt, and black shoes. Shanks looked at the table smiling at the lower half before his head looked at the head of the table he slightly frowned. Everyone had stopped eating as their sensei walked up to the head of the table.

He stopped on the right-hand side of Luffy slightly bowing, before practically yelling, "I JUST GOT BACK AFTER TEACHING YOU ABOUT MANNERS LAST CLASS AND HERE YOU ARE IN A FIGHT WITH SANJI!?"

Luffy gulped at Shanks. He was usually kinda mellow, relaxing, and awesome, but when you got him pissed of or angry you'd better watch out. Lesson of life, Luffy called it.

"Shanks-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. A. Single. Word. From. You!" he yelled, but not as loud this time. "You're a _prince _for god's sake! Act like one!" So until 8:00 when breakfast ended Shanks had continued to lecture everyone at the the table currently for multiple things that didn't really involve anything of importance.

* * *

Usually class that was taught by Shanks didn't start to about 11. So Zoro was wandering around, not like he's lost or anything. However he was. Only until he ran into the most important person in the castle at the moment- Luffy. Luffy was currently slumped against a wall looking at a picture? No, wait its a window. Zoro couldn't tell since he barely saw Luffy with the boy standing so far away.  
"Yo, captain!" Zoro shouted at the lonesome guy. Immediately Luffy's head snapped over to Zoro.

The raven haired prince, captain, whatever you wanted to call him, stood up and raced over to Zoro in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Luffy asked panting ever so slightly. "I really need you do this for me Zoro!"

At this moment in time Zoro was confused, and if someone asked him about it he would say he was. "What kind of favor?"

"Well I need to go somewhere at 11 and I need you to cover for me saying that I'm not feeling well. Tell Shanks for that since we have class today. I'll repay you b-" Luffy's words were so slurred that the green haired man could barely understand the boy in front of him. Yeah boy that's right.

"Luffy, where are you going and what do you need to do there? You never skip class unless you sleep or doing something like you, ditching _the castle!?_" Zoro said painfully loud. "I don't want excuses just a damn straight answer."

Luffy hesitated, "Fine. Though you can't tell anyone understood?" he asked hushing his voice to his first mate. Zoro nodded, it was a fact that everyone in the castle knew that Zoro would never betray a nakama. "I'm going to go meet some girl. So remember when I said we may have a new crew member? Well that's her and I don't want anyone knowing yet. I'll have to get to know her better before I make any decisions about whether or not she's part of the crew. So I'll be skipping class and going to meet her."

Zoro chuckled at the prince's comment. That sounded like he was head over heals in love with the girl and he's totally devoted towards her. Though Zoro who had a crush on someone knew what it meant like to have those feelings, but he wasn't open about it to anyone.

"Hai, hai. I'll keep your secret, and I don't expect anything in return. Just don't screw up whatever you're leaving for."

With those last few words he left Luffy standing there with a smirk on his face.

_He always will be a baka. No matter how much he changes._

* * *

**Sorry I've been very busy lately and now that it is spring break I hope to update once more.**

**Akott whispers, **

"**You may review if you wish, however if you favorite or follow I thank you. You showing so or doing so makes me very pleased."**

**Have some fun and don't stay indoors like me over this spring break!**


End file.
